


The Boyfriend

by itsthemoralityofit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthemoralityofit/pseuds/itsthemoralityofit
Summary: Liam Dunbar is new at his publishing firm and his colleagues are determined to set him up. Which would be great, if not for his...imaginary boyfriend?





	The Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/gifts).



'We could set you up Liam,' Lydia drawled. Liam looked up from his lunch of cold sesame noodles and blushed, shaking his head. 'I'm good,' he replied, 'but I appreciate the offer.'

Lydia's eyes narrowed at the newest member of staff. She flipped her long, red hair behind her shoulder and rested her chin on her hand.

'You're good because you're in a relationship or because you're working on you at the moment?' she asked.

 

Liam opened his mouth to respond but Scott cut him off with an easy grin.

'Jeez Lydia,' he laughed, 'give the guy a break, he's only a month in.'

Liam glanced from Lydia to Scott, praying the older man would be able to sense the waves of gratitude he was sending his way. Relationships had never been Liam's strong suit and now his present situation left much to be desired - it also meant that Liam was not going to talk about it in public, about that much he was determined.

As quickly as he could without choking on a noodle, he bolted down the rest of his lunch and slipped away, unnoticed, back to his desk.

*

Lydia watched the new boy, lips pouted. He was much cuter than she'd been anticipating - not that that was saying much: this particular publishing firm was not known for its hot staff. But he was objectively very nice to look at - strong, square jaw, piercing eyes, broad shoulders and chest. And he seemed sweet too, eager like the newbies always were. She wondered about him a little. What he liked to do for fun, what his friends were like...most importantly whether he was attached and whether he had a preference about his attachments. After all, the pretty ones were always gay right? And this boy was the prettiest she'd seen in a very long time.

Which ever way he swung, Lydia had a friend for him. Trouble was, he was notoriously tight-lipped about his personal life - and stupid Scott hadn't exactly improved matters at lunch today. She'd been so close! Rubbing her lips together, Lydia resolved to try harder. A boy like that wouldn't stay single for long.

 

 

'Hey,' a soft voice said.

Liam startled, locking his phone and looking up immediately. He relaxed in an instant when he saw his colleague Corey, the second-newest recruit and third youngest hire in the firm. 'The others are talking about going for drinks in a little while, you down?'

'Oh,' Liam said, leaning back in his chair. His gaze wandered. He wanted to ask who was going to be there (he was not in the mood for any of Lydia's interrogations right now) but knew asking would sound like he disliked his team - and that wasn't the case at all. Instead he hummed a little and rocked backwards. 'I don't know...'

'It's all good,' Corey shrugged with a smile, 'we're leaving in half an hour so just let me know.'

'Thanks,' Liam grinned. He made to turn back to his computer screen but stopped when he heard Corey say,

'Isn't he that actor?'

'Mmm?'

'Your lockscreen. It's that actor, right?'

Liam glanced down at his phone. Along with the time and date, he was greeted by a sunlit outdoor shot of a bare-chested man wearing sunglasses and a backwards baseball hat, clutching a football, face turned to one side in a smile.

'Oh,' Liam said, blushing. Embarrassment crept over him, strangling his voice as he added a redundant, 'yeah.'

He waited until Corey had gone before ducking his head and smushing his beet-red face into his hands.

 

 

 

Lydia leaned forward in her seat, settling a little better in her boyfriend's arms as she listened. Her eyes were wide, glassy with attention.

'I think he's lonely,' Corey finished.

'Well of course he's lonely, he didn't come out with us because someone won't stop grilling him,' Scott said pointedly, eyes darting to his colleague. Lydia batted away the accusation impatiently.

'Maybe he's lonely because he's an obsessive little fifteen year old with an actor for a lock screen,' she said, eyebrows raised. 'I mean, who does that after like, tenth grade?'

'You're being mean,' Stiles mumbled into her ear, softening his words with a kiss to the top of her head.

'I'm just saying,' Lydia sighed, capitulating. 'We should set him up with someone. Get him a real lock screen.'

 

*

 

 

Liam lay on his back, phone held loftily above his face. He gripped it tightly, determined not to drop it on his forehead (again). He scrolled through his photos, smiling at each one.

First he glanced at the photo that was also his lockscreen, lingering a little on each bare nipple, the shape of those pecs. Then he swiped through one of the actor with a dog, another in a onesie...and then Liam's favourite one.

This one was not on Instagram or any kind of social media. This one was of the actor with his face half screwed up as he blew a pouty kiss to the person on the other side of the camera. It was perfectly natural. Adorable. Liam blushed and smiled at the photo, then sighed happily and put his phone away before bawling out his roommate's name as he ventured into the kitchen for some ice cream.

 

*

 

 

Corey and Liam had become fast friends. Two months had passed and now they often spent lunch breaks together and timed their coffee breaks so that they could shoot the shit a little by the coffee machine every couple of hours. It was most likely their similar ages and statuses within the company that made them such easy allies, but Liam also appreciated Corey's soft, calm nature. Publishing was hectic work and Liam was desperate not to become notorious for the short fuse that he'd so often been in trouble for at school. Corey helped with that. More often than not he'd be by Liam's side, talking the situation out in a measured, calm voice, offering to go for a walk after each meeting. Liam was now planning to have Corey come over to his apartment to play Xbox with him and his roommate Mason.

'So I have some bad news,' Corey intoned at one of their coffee breaks.

'Oh jeez what.'

'Lydia's setting you up with one of her friends.'

Liam groaned. He ran a hand over his face, uncaring of whether he emerged red. 'I thought she'd given up?' he asked helplessly. 'Can't you make her stop?'

'I have no influence,' Corey grinned. He relented, sipping from his coffee cup. 'The problem is, she won't stop unless you give her what she thinks is a solid reason for not being set up, i.e. -'

'I have a boyfriend.'

'Right. Unless you say that to her -'

'No,' Liam forced out, 'I mean...' his face and neck were aflame. 'I'm saying, I have a boyfriend. That's why I've been saying no to being set up.'

When he looked up Corey's eyes and mouth were wide 'o's of surprise. It was such a departure from his usual calm that Liam could not help but bark out a laugh. Corey grinned in response, immediately composed once more, and put his hand on his hip.

'Alright,' he smiled, 'who is he then? He obviously doesn't work here.'

'No he doesn't,' Liam grinned.

'Okay, so...?' A sigh escaped the shorter man. Now that Corey knew there was someone in the picture there would be no giving up the topic. He'd be better off cutting his losses now and owning up.

'You're gonna think I'm crazy,' Liam warned.

'Try me.'

Liam sighed once more, then hung his head and mumbled, 'you know the actor on my lockscreen?'

'...yeah?'

'Him.'

There was a pause.

'The actor on your lockscreen...who is on TV...is your boyfriend.'

'I told you you'd think I'm crazy,' Liam scowled.

'I never said I think you're crazy!' Corey replied, hands up in defence.

'You didn't have to say it, I can see it on your face.'

Corey grinned at that, then shook his head. 'I just...I mean...how did you meet?'

'Oh no,' Liam grinned, 'that's all you're getting from me.' He began to back away, returning to his desk. 'I'm not saying another word.'

'Liam come back!'

Liam simply laughed as he walked away.

 

 

*

 

 

Lydia Martin had graduated at the top of her class at both high school and college. She had a large group of friends and admirers, and a devoted boyfriend who'd been in love with her since before she could remember. She was one of supervisor's most trusted staff members, and had risen up the ranks fast. In fact, she was due a promotion any day now. To top it all off, she was beautiful.

You could say that Lydia Martin came from a place of privilege. And it was this very privilege that made Lydia Martin harder than most.

She had scoffed at the idea that cute Liam Dunbar in her team could be victim to some kind of suspension of reality, maybe even a mental illness, because honestly, who seriously thought they were dating their celebrity crush? Except Liam Dunbar seemed to think just that. And Lydia was determined to make him see sense.

She ignored Corey's pleas to leave the guy alone, to let him have whatever fantasy he was living in - who was it harming? But Lydia Martin was a girl who had always got what she wanted, and right now she wanted Liam Dunbar to admit he was lying.

And luckily for Lydia, the firm's launch party in two weeks time was the perfect opportunity.

 

*

 

Liam groaned into his pillow as he lay despairing, face down on his unmade bed.

'What,' Mason deadpanned, poking his head round the door. Liam emerged red-faced.

'They want me to invite my boyfriend to the party next week.'

'So why is that - oh.' Realisation dawned quickly on Mason's face and he nodded. 'Okay yeah I see. Well, I could pretend to be your boyfriend for the night if you want. But you have to buy my drinks all night and then pizza afterwards.'

'The company is paying for the alcohol.'

'Oh sweet. Black tie or no?'

Liam sat up, running his hands through his mess of hair. He watched Mason turn and leave the room, and followed him to the kitchen where he plopped down on a dining chair as Mason poured them both a glass of Sprite.

'I already told them who my boyfriend is.'

Mason stilled mid-pour. He stared at his roommate. 'You mean, you already told your work colleagues that you're dating a famous television and film actor. You, Liam Dunbar, the publishing and history nerd from Beacon Hills, are somehow in a relationship with Theo Raeken, the hottie with a body who has like three movies and a TV series out right now and is meant to be on a press tour in Mexico as we speak.'

'I didn't say they believed me,' Liam mumbled.

'I wonder why.' Mason sat down heavily on the dining chair opposite Liam. 'Too late to make out you're crazy?'

'I think they already think that anyway.' Mason nodded.

There was silence a while, and all Liam could think about was how Lydia had trilled, ' _so you'll be there with your boyfriend, right Liam?'_ as he'd made to leave for the weekend. He wanted to throttle himself. How hard would it have been to just keep his mouth shut? He wondered about not turning up at the launch at all, but he knew that was not an option. His boss would be there, and he was way too new to call in sick that day. Besides, he'd already meekly agreed to attend and now his name was on the guest list.

'You're fucked, dude,' Mason finally said.

 

*

 

Liam pulled at his blue button down. The two upper buttons were undone, yet he still felt short of breath. His heart kept skipping beats with every swing of the door. Already he'd been asked by three different people whether he'd invited a plus-one and where this plus-one was. Lydia's eyes burned into him each time he replied in the affirmative, that his plus-one was on their way.

Liam Dunbar, as he accepted a glass of wine and moved through the party, felt like a big fat fraud.

The hours crept by. 5pm, then 6pm. 6:30 hit and Liam was on his second glass of wine, abandoning it after two sips in favour of plain water instead. His stomach was in knots, throat uncomfortably tight. He stood and made conversation with Corey and Lydia's boyfriend, and decided quickly that he liked the guy and couldn't work out how he and Lydia were a match but decided to let it go in favour of staring desperately at the door.

And then.

And then every single head in the room turned one by one like dominoes as a muscular, bearded man entered. He smiled at each of them, excused himself, begged their pardon - could he just? Eyes followed him, tracking his progression through the room with open mouths.

Until the beautiful actor from Liam's lockscreen finally came to a stop by Liam's side, beaming.

'How late am I?' he asked by way of greeting, pulling the publishing assistant in and kissing him deeply.

''Bout an hour or so,' Liam mumbled against his lips. He didn't care. His insides were soaring, entire body tense with excitement and relief and lust.

'Shit I'm sorry.' Theo kissed him three more times. 'You look fucking gorgeous, by the way.'

'So do you,' Liam grinned. He ran his hands down the front of Theo's black t shirt and pressed a final kiss to his neck before standing back and saying to Stiles and Corey, 'guys, this is Theo.'

'Good to meet you,' Stiles said slowly. His eyes flickered from Liam to Theo and back again as he took Theo's outstretched hand.

 

Lydia looked up from the polite half smile she was directing at her boss' wife and almost double-took. Standing beside her boyfriend, with an arm locked around Liam Dunbar's waist, was none other than the man she had been proclaiming all this time to be a figment of Liam's fantasy. She watched him, frozen in disbelief, as he grinned at something Stiles said and planted a kiss to Liam's cheek, pulling him in closer.

Liam was not crazy. Liam was not crazy _and dating Theo Raeken?_

As gracefully as she could, Lydia excused herself and thundered towards the group in her six-inch heels, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she went.

'Is Daeton free?' Liam asked as she approached, referring to their boss. 'I need to talk to him.'

'Sure,' Lydia replied shortly, without looking at him. Her gaze was firmly trained on the man beside him reluctantly unwinding his arms from around Liam's form.

As soon as the younger man extricated himself - final peck to Theo's mouth notwithstanding - she rounded on Theo, steely-eyed. 'So you're the boyfriend.'

Theo's face relaxed into a pleasing pattern of even teeth and laugh lines as he grinned, and it irked Lydia to think that he was just as attractive off camera as he was onscreen.

'Is that what he's calling me now?'

'Why, what would you say you were?' Lydia asked, eyebrow raised.

'Mmm...I don't know,' Theo said thoughtfully. He looked off into the distance where Liam was talking animatedly with his manager. There was a cotton-candy smile on the actor's face. '...I'd say he's the love of my life.'

 


End file.
